1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses used for become output of digitized information have become essential devices. In addition, folding process apparatuses, which are used by being coupled with or built in an image forming apparatus so as to fold a sheet on which an image is already formed, the image formed by the image forming apparatus, have also become essential devices.
In general, such folding process apparatuses are configured to perform a necessary process while conveying a sheet, that is, a folding process (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-309525).
However, in a case where the conveyance of the sheet is stopped due to any cause such as a paper jam or a sensor abnormality in such folding process apparatus, it is hard to convey the sheet by itself until the cause of the stop is eliminated, in some cases. In such a case, a user needs to remove the sheet stopped inside the apparatus by himself, which is not easy.
Accordingly, among such folding process apparatuses, a folding process apparatus, in which a conveying roller that conveys a sheet is provided with a rotation knob that is rotated so as to rotate the conveying roller in conjunction with the rotation thereof, has already been known. According to such a folding process apparatus, the user can remove a stopped sheet outside the apparatus only by rotating the rotation knob.
Meanwhile, in general, a rotation direction is different for each conveying roller in the folding process apparatus. Accordingly, it is difficult for a user to grasp that the rotation knob of which of the conveyance rollers needs to be rotated in which direction, and thus, the sheet cannot be easily removed.
In view of the above, there is a need to enable a sheet stopped inside a sheet processing apparatus to be easily removed.